


winterfell

by ayuminb



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Allusions to Mutual Pining, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Unbeta'd., Wordcount: 100-500, show!canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuminb/pseuds/ayuminb
Summary: In which Arya and Bran talk - about their siblings.





	winterfell

“They’re  ridiculous .”

 

Bran hums in response, his eyes fixed on the training yard – on Jon and anyone who dared challenge him to spar.

 

“Honestly, I never thought I’d feel this embarrassed on their behalf – not  _ now _ .”

 

A little smile tugs at the corner of his lips, Bran gives her a knowing look before turning his eyes skyward—no, towards the battlements. “They’re treading uncharted territory, Arya.”

 

An absolute truth.

 

After Jon had arrived with an army and two dragons at his back, things took a turn for the worst. Starting with the news of Cersei’s betrayal; the Dragon Queen’s abandonment, forsaking the people she said she’d protect, and casting Jon’s decision to give away the North’s independence in the worst light. It’d only been the sightings of the Night King, atop a dragon of his own, that stopped the Northern Lords to demand Jon’s head for alleged treason; it’d been his instrumental help in ridding the world of such a menace what made the people overlook his parentage, when it was revealed. 

 

That and their unwavering support. 

 

“Jon thinks he ought to redeem himself.” 

 

Arya scoffs, looks up to the battlements and, sure enough, there is Sansa watching over them all. "See what I mean? Ridiculous.”

 

Bran hums again, dropping his gaze on their brother. “He is not that off in his thinking, Arya, you know that. He desires to earn the North’s respect back, earn our forgiveness.” 

 

“He’s respected well enough –  _ godsdamned _ , Bran, he almost lost his life again protecting us! He lost an eye! What else do the people want?” 

 

“The North remembers, sister.”

 

That makes her scowl; she’s aware of it. The North seldom forgets those who’ve wronged them. But  _ Jon  _ – all he’d done was in the best interest of their people, to ensure their survival. Arya understands though, why everyone had taken his actions as a betrayal—even she had thought it, before he’d explained his reasons. Truly. But she also understands his single-mindedness had screwed him over.

 

_ One or the other _ , she thinks. Had Jon bent the knee without laying with the Dragon Queen, or the other way around, none of this would have exploded the way it did. None of his motives would be questioned – nor his alliances.

 

“I know, he fucked up.”

 

“He did.”

 

“That doesn’t mean he needs to spend his life redeeming himself to the world,” she snaps, before letting out a deep breath. “Not everyone will be able to trust him again, but those who matter already do. That ought to be enough.”

 

Across the training yard, Jon’s set a couple of boys to do some basic exercises while he takes a break. Their brother grabs a cloth off the fence, wiping his face before tilting his head back – Arya doesn’t need to see  _ where  _ he’s looking, the longing clouding his eyes is enough. And up in the battlements, Sansa is, of  _ course _ , unaware of such a look.

 

As always.

 

Arya sighs, hops off the fence to walk away. “Idiots.”


End file.
